The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device including a power capacitor structure.
Semiconductor devices are considered to be an important factor in electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor devices may include a memory device storing logic data, a logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid device having both memory and logic elements.
The semiconductor devices with high integration are often used in the electronic industry. There has been increasingly demanded for semiconductor devices having high operating speeds and/or excellent reliability. However, patterns of the semiconductor devices are becoming finer due to the tendency of high integration of the semiconductor devices. Decreasing the line width has made it more challenging to achieve semiconductor devices having high operating speeds and/or excellent reliability.